Unlikely, Unthinkable, Unforgettable
by AngelIdle
Summary: Chibs oldest daughter comes to Charming and turns SOA Killer's life upside down. Will Happy tame Caitlin's wild fire and make her his old lady? Will Caitlin fight back and show him what she's made of? Slice of Life. SOA, their famillies & foes. Rated M for later. All reviews are welcome.
1. Cookie

_I can't explain my fascination over Happy. It probably has something to do with the fact that he's a killer. Judging by some friends reactions, it seems some sort of dark feminine fantasy. Anyway, Chibs oldest daughter is in Charming to takeover the ink business in town. I might use some of the original scenes as guidelines for my story. Thank you, Athenarena, for all your help. I apologize for any mistake you find, English isn't my native tongue._

_I don't own anything you recognize from the show._

— **FIRST —**

**Cookie**

"Brother, relax. You look like a virgin on her way to get her cherry popped."

Chibs took a deep breath before looking at his brother. He decided not let Tig ruin the day with his foul mouth. Caitlin was coming. She was going to live in Charming, though he didn't agree with the reasons behind it.

"Piss off, Tig. I haven't seen my daughter since the summer she finished college."

Caitlin was raised in London, with her mother and her family. It hadn't been easy, being away from her as she grew up and lose some important moments of her life, but he was a member of the True IRA at the time, and he didn't want Caitlin in the middle of it.

Not that her mother's family was any better. Madeline's father and older brother ran the murder-for-hire business, while her two younger brothers owned a boxing gym, somewhere in the East End, where they hosted illegal bare-fisted boxing matches.

Somehow, Caitlin managed to stay away from all that. He could still remember the day she announced him she was going to college and study Art. He never felt more happy or proud. In fact, Chibs' only regret in life was his inability to protect Fiona and Kerrianne from Jimmy O and all of his shit, like he did with his Cookie.

Tig's sarcastic features soften a bit. He knew too well the felling of being separated from his children.

"At least she calls you every month."

Caitlin may have been the top of the Fine Arts' class at Chelsea College of Art and Design, but her passion always have been tattoos. She started to help Ralph, the owner of Charming Ink when she was 14. Over the years she got quite an impressive ink collection herself despite his best efforts to avoid it. After she got her degree, Caitlin started to work with one of the best tattoo artists in London.

Chibs patted his brother on the shoulder. Outside the LAX Airport arrivals area, there were tourists waiting to be picked up and families searching for their relatives. Chibs checked his wristwatch. Caitlin's plane was on the ground for fifteen minutes now. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling the anxiety building inside him.

The way they looked clashed with all the people around them. Chibs and Tig weren't wearing their cuts, but the dark clothes, the biker boots, and the wallet chains seemed menacing enough to no one had the courage to approach them.

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. It was a hot day. The sunglasses didn't seem enough to shield her eyes from the intense light, so Caitlin crossed the airport doors with a hand in front of her face, while dragging a large suitcase with wheels behind her. She spotted two men in black smoking not far from where she stood. Caitlin smiled as she moved toward them. One of the men lifted a cardboard sign with the word "Cookie" painted on it. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate that name", she said. Cookie was the nickname given by her father, in one of those irrationals paternal moments where dads find a need to baptize their children with weird names.

Chibs opened his arms.

"I missed you, girly", he said in Scottish Gaelic, planting a noisy kiss in her cheek.

Caitlin nearly jumped at his neck. Dad lifted her in the air and she smelt leather, cigarettes, road dust and aftershave. Some of the smells that reminded her of home.

"I missed you too, daddy", she answered in the same language.

Caitlin might have grown up in London, but she could speak fluently the Scottish Gaelic and Irish languages. Her father made sure of it.

Tig raised his hand in the air, trying to raise attention to his presence in there.

"Non-Scottish speaker in here."

Chibs cursed and put her feet back down on the floor. Caitlin smiled as she kissed Tig in the cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Tiggy."

Tig grabbed her suitcase. Little Cait was probably one of the few persons who could call him Tiggy and get away with it. The guys of the MC always have been fond of her, treating her like a little princess. If Gemma was the Queen of the Sons, Caitlin was their Princess. Every single one of the brothers vouched to guarantee her safety. He wouldn't want to be in the shoes of the guy who would break her heart. Not that she would give them the chance. The kid was made of steel.

Chips put his arm around Caitlin, trying not to smile like an idiot.

"Let's go home."

**SOA SOA SOA**

Everything was ready at the club to receive Chibs' daughter. The Queen made sure of it. Happy saw Caitlin a few times over the years, during the summers she spent in Charming with Chibs. He couldn't remember much about her, they never talked much – he was constantly busy with runs and club stuff, she probably had better things to do than to spend her time with him. But he knew she had a knack for tattoos.

Jax and Opie seemed nervous about seeing her again. The three of them were thick as thieves, always together whenever Jax and Ope were released from their duties at the club and Caitlin was done with helping old Ralph at the ink shop. Apparently she would be the one in charge of the shop from that day on.

He wasn't sure Ralph made a good decision. Charming Ink wasn't only the place where the MC of the area and the other gangs were tallied. As the Tailor, he was responsible to design the brands for each family, and the cuts for the MCs. A Tailor also had the responsibility of maintaining peace at the neutral ground and act like a moderating force in some disputes.

It was no job for a girl.

The clubhouse front door opened at that moment. Everyone tried to reach the newcomer and greet her. Happy didn't move an inch. He wasn't trying to disrespect the girl or Chibs, but welcoming a stranger wasn't really his thing.

"Boys, let Caitlin breathe", Gemma's voice muffled any other sound in the room, "She spent the last 11 hours on a plane."

Caitlin emerged from the crowd, surrounded by Clay, Jax and Opie. Happy swallowed hard.

She wasn't like anyone he met before. She had grown up in one of the toughest parts of London and that left marks on her. Her family was one of the best at what they did and that left scars. They weren't visible but he could see them in her. She might look like some delicate flower, but anyone who would believe that would be a fool. Her indigo blue eyes – he witnessed enough summer twilights to recognize that color – were sharp as knifes. The slender ivory figure revealed her capability to defend herself and her hands displayed enough healed and almost faded knife-cut scars to make him guess why Jax and Opie sometimes referred to her as Spades.

Caitlin stopped a few feet away from him and smiled. It wasn't seductive or fake. She offered him her left hand.

"All right?" she had a warm and silky voice and spoke with a Brit accent, "I'm Caitlin."

Happy shook her hand. The palm was soft, and she had calluses on her middle finger, from the way she grabbed her drawing pencils, he guessed.

"I'm Happy."


	2. All Men Are Red

_Many thanks, my reviewers, for all your kind words, and to all the readers following my story. Your help will keep me inspired. Caitlin will meet with the local gangs, as the new Tailor. I tried to create an atmosphere of tension, but I'm not sure I succeed, so I'm not completely happy with this chapter. Please let me know your opinion. I reviewed the text over and over (I'm a perfectionist) to make sure my grammar and vocabulary mistakes were reduced to the acceptable minimum, as a non-English speaker. Once again, I only own Caitlin and any other OC that might appear along the story. As for the rest, it belongs to Kurt Sutter. _

**— Second —**

**All Men Are Red**

"Are you sure you want to go in there by yourself?"

Clay lit up a Cuban, thinking of the previous owner of Charming Ink. Ralph couldn't have chosen a worst time for retirement. Darby was back from prison, their warehouse was blown to shit by the Mayans and with their beef with the Niners, it would take a miracle to keep them from jumping at each others throats.

But again, Clay had some faith in Caitlin. The girl wasn't exactly useless.

"Stay here", he said after some time. Jax climbed off his bike, "All of you."

Clay didn't give his brothers time to question his order. Caitlin had been very clear on the phone. Kings only. Laroy, Alvarez, Darby were already inside, each one at a corner of the shop, pretending to be busy with the heavy metal and classic rock bands merchandising Ralph started to sell a few years ago, averting each other eyes.

_This will be fun, _he thought.

Caitlin came out of a door in the back of the room. Clay had to admit she dressed for the meeting. Her suit was expensive, nothing like that cheap crap feds wore, and her high heels would have made Gemma proud.

"Good morning, Gentlemen", Darby seemed uncomfortable. Surely, meeting with a kid young enough to be his daughter surrounded by enemies wasn't at the top of his _to do_ list, "I appreciate your presence here and I'm aware that you are very busy men. So, I shall keep this brief."

Her spotless British accent surrounded them with an elegant and professional tone. She stepped away from her office door and invited them in with a gesture of her hand.

"If you please…"

The office hadn't changed much. Maybe it was a bit cleaner and smelled like lemon‑scented detergent. The room had more light, only because the blinds were open. The safe occupied its regular place next to the desk where Ralph used to work on his creations. It was there where he kept the tattoo and insignia designs for the MC and the other gangs.

Some could find it disrespectful, having their marks mixed with their enemies', but Clay could only see the lengths to keep them safe. To open that vault, one would need fingerprints and a code that, unless he was mistaken, Caitlin would change everyday. She knew she occupied a precarious position in that seat of power and anyone there was ready to supplant her, at the first display of weakness.

"May I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Water? Something stronger, perchance?"

Darby was done with the courtesies.

"Cut the crap and head straight to business, little girl", he barked, "I don't have all day."

Caitlin frowned, obviously displeased.

"Since you insist", she pointed the chairs ready for them, as she occupied her sit behind the desk, looking somehow regal.

_What a tool, _Caitlin thought as she examined the medium-build bearded man. He was wearing a white wife-beater under the open shirt that revealed his racist tattoos. She swallowed her impressions about men like Darby and reminded herself of one of Ralph's mottos. _All men are red_, she repeated mentally, over and over again. Caitlin crossed her fingers in front of her face and examined the four men before her.

"As you all know, Ralph dedicated 40 years of his life to you", she made a sweeping gesture that encompassed them, "And to this town. However, his age and the consequent degradation of his health make it impossible for him to continue his functions. Since none of his children wishes to carry on his father legacy, he named me his successor, and therefore, responsible for you."

A heavy and uncomfortable silence loomed over the room. It was no surprise that Ralph would leave Caitlin in charge. Chibs' girl knew how to deal with the outlaws of the world, one of the skills she inherited from her family, but Clay kept wondering if there wasn't a better person for the job.

"Did you even ever had a man between your legs, darling'?" his voice was excessively nice, "I don't know about the Mayans and the Niners, but I favor experience over hopes and dreams."

Clay dropped the Cuban on the floor and jumped off his chair. By the corner of his eye, he saw Alvarez standing up. Laroy was screaming at Darby, daring him to say that again. Before any one of them could reach the Nord leader, a knife flew in the air and sank on the wall. Clay, Alvarez, Laroy and Darby looked at Caitlin. Clay never saw her like that. Caitlin's eyes could murder.

"Sit down", her voice was no longer calm and polite. She sounded menacing, "I will tolerate no bloodshed under my roof."

Clay had some difficulty in accepting a woman's order, but in that moment he didn't want to be the one to defy her. He picked up his cigar from the floor and smashed its tip in the ashtray, before he sat again.

Caitlin had a hard time to control herself after what Darby said. Not only he was a racist, but he also was a disgusting sexist. _Like you didn't know that before_, she heard the tiny voice inside her head say. As much as she wanted to let them beat the guy to a pulp, creating heat with the Nords wouldn't be the best way to start her reign. She needed to stop them.

The knife sank easily in the wooden panel between the Nord and the Mayan. The handle vibrated with the impact. She bypassed the desk; the sound of her heels being the only thing audible in the office, and stopped a few inches away from Darby. The man had some difficulty to take his eyes from the knife and look at her.

"One more joke like that, and I'll use you to show my other guest why Ralph always said all men are red."

Darby clenched his fists, as his face turning red with rage. Obviously, it was the first time a women threatened him like that. Caitlin yanked the knife from the wall and drew back a few steps.

"I know how all of you are against my nomination", her gaze fell on her guests, becoming particularly intense when it came to Darby's turn, "But be sure of the this, gentlemen, I will not be intimidated by any of you", she tucked the knife on her coat inner pocket, "Now if you excuse me, I have a stripper waiting to be tattooed."


	3. Ink, Knives & Burns

_I know, I know...I should have posted sooner. But I have professional obligations that can't be ignored, which means that it's highly unlikely that I post a new chapter every two or three days. As for this one, I had to re-write it at least three times until I had a decent result...the muse flew away for some days. I thank you all, who read, review and follow my story. I promise I'll try to make it worthy of your attention. You know the drill…review, review, review. Once again I only own Caitlin; the rest belongs to the brilliant Mr. Sutter._

— **THREE —**

**Ink, Knives & Burns**

"Nice Ink."

Caitlin blinked with surprise. Happy remained silent while she patched him up. According to Dad he was the club Enforcer. Not much of the talker type. His upper body was completely tattooed, except for the space he saved for his smiley faces. For a second, Caitlin wondered if the artist who inked him knew the meaning of those little happy faces.

Realizing she was staring at him for longer than what courtesy demanded, Caitlin looked down, at her right shoulder and arm. The Morrígan. She was quite proud of her ghost queen with ripped clothes and a fierce gaze, surrounded by little black birds. The design was hers, but the credits for the exquisite and precise execution of the details belonged to her former boss and teacher. Caitlin showed a hint of a smile.

"Thanks", she pointed Happy's tattoos with a vague gesture of her hand, "Yours are pretty good too."

Caitlin didn't look particularly shy, Happy saw her by the corner of his eye, earlier in the night, talking and laughing with Jax and the other guys while watching him and Tig fight. She stepped into the ring and ended their fight, before Bobby could take a step. He approved the way she dealt with both of them. Pushing them to opposite corners of the ring, putting herself in the middle of them. Reminding them that if they continued their fight, she would be in the middle of it.

Of course that after that, she insisted in aiding them with their minor injuries. Both Tig and Happy protested. They were fine. It was just a bit of blood. It was nothing, they had it worse before. She ignored them and gave them the Frown, as Tig pointed to Happy. "We should do what Little Cait says", he said to Happy, "You don't want to see what comes after the Frown."

So there he was, having the blood cleaned off his face and being patched up by a very silent Brit girl. Chibs told her about him. It was the only explanation. He couldn't blame his brother, he would have done the same, were he Caitlin's father. Happy _was_ dangerous. But he also wished he could hear her voice again.

"I heard you almost cut Darby's head off at the shop today."

Happy's gruff voice touched something inside Caitlin. It was unnerving and, at the same time, exciting. Her self-preservation instinct, something so primal that civilization could never beat, shouted her to stay as far away as she could from him. That man was trouble written with CAPITAL letters. And amazing sex, with the guaranteed promise of complete satisfaction, noted the small voice inside her head.

_Shut up, idiot, _she thought for herself.

"I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about", she declared dramatically, with her head high and a falsely offended tone in her voice.

Happy chuckled.

"The knife?"

That brought Caitlin's memory back.

"Oh, that...", her gloved hand reached his chin. She turned his face left, so she could examine a cut on his face, "If I haven't done a thing to stop it, Clay and the others would have eaten Darby's alive. I jus grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on."

The proximity between the two made it hard for Happy to think clearly. Caitlin smelled really nice. Lavender soap, body lotion and expensive perfume. He could feel the heat coming from her body.

"Still, a knife?". He insisted, feeling like an idiot.

Caitlin had a devilish grin in her face. Like a naughty pixie. He never saw anything so beautiful.

"I don't understand your confusion", she said, "I never leave home without a pair of them."

Happy smiled back at her. Of course, she wouldn't be disarmed, being her father and grandfather who they were. He couldn't stop his eyes from scanning her, trying to figure where she could keep a knife. Her ankle leather boots were a good place to hide a blade, but she was smart enough to have another one hidden somewhere. Caitlin didn't have any bag with her, and her tight black pants or the red tank top didn't seem capable to conceal a second blade.

Caitlin allowed Happy to wonder where she could hide her weapons, wearing that attire. That night in particular, she only had a knife with her, hidden in her boot. She was in safe ground, with Dad and the other Sons around her. She could feel his gaze in her skin, like it had weight. More than that, she almost believed those dark eyes could reach her soul, expose her secrets to the world. It grew so uncomfortable that Caitlin crossed her arms in front of her chest, like she was trying to cover herself.

"You can look, but you'll never find them."

Happy felt like he crossed some line. Caitlin removed her gloves and closed the orange bag with the medical supplies. Why did he have to stare at her like she was naked in front of him? The hole between them was big enough, why did he had to dig it deeper? He chewed a few curses.

"Right, you are ready to go", she threw the gloves to a trash bin near the door, "Now I need to find Uncle Tig and dig him out of some crow-eater", the image Caitlin built with her words wasn't particularly pleasant, "No fighting in the next couple of days."

Caitlin tried to smile before leaving the room, but the best she came up with in that moment was a grimace. Normally, she had a better control over her emotions. It was vital to survive in that world. Since Happy returned to his silent self again, she saw no other reason to remain in the room longer.

"Caitlin", she heard her name spoken in that hoarse voice. Holding her breath, she turned around. Happy was right in front of her, a few inches taller than her.

"Thank you", he said, "For patching me up."

She shrugged.

"No problem."

For Happy's own surprise and Caitlin's, he lowered his face and kissed her softly in the cheek. His lips were surprisingly gentle. His scent was intoxicating. Male sweat, a hint of leather, aftershave and blood. Her skin was perfectly smooth and satiny.

"I'll see you around, Princess", he whispered in her ear.

Before Caitlin could find an intelligent answer to that, he left the room. Two hours later and her skin still burned in the place his mouth touched her skin.


End file.
